REYEARTH THE FOURTH KNIGHT
by Jeff V
Summary: A NEW THREAT ARISES N THE KNIGHTS R CALLED TO ACTION ONCE AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME THEIR JOINED BY A NEW KNIGHT. WILL THIS NEW KNIGHT BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFETE THE NEW TREAT? Im moding this so it can make more sense. :) chaPtas longer chap 1 mod is up


A/n: well I have been waiting for reviews. I got none. ); Well this is a modification to my original version of Rayearth the Fourth Knight. My old chapters would be like only 1 page.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. I try to draw manga but I can't very well. my uncle can. Here's the story  
  
Rayearth the Fourth Knight!  
  
Chapter 1- Return to the Place You Met!  
  
A few years has passed since the 3 knight has been to Chaphiro. But today they meet again.  
  
Hikaru arrived to school happy and cheerful. 'I can't wait till this after noon.' It seamed that all the schools in Tokyo were going back to the Tokyo Tower. As she arrived to class she met up with some friends. "Hey Hikaru."  
  
"Hey guys." She replied. " "So Hik did you see then new kid?" Hikaru looked around. "Uh there's a new kid?" "Yeah over there." "Cool ill goo say hi."  
  
"Hey ther-" as Hikaru was going to greet her. Her teacher interrupted, "ok class settle down, it seems we have a new student." The young blond girl stood up and bows. "Hello I am Kin-Sakura. Or just Sakura."  
  
"Ok Sakura go over and sit right over by the girl with the red hair. Well clas."  
  
As she walks over to Hikaru the red head then notices her necklace and sees a jewel. 'Hey is that what I think it is? Huh o' Hikaru quickly snapped out of it. "Hi I'm Hikaru, where did you get that necklace?"  
  
"Oh this? Well when I moved into my new house I found this in my room along with a note.  
  
*Dear resident may this bring you luck a- * and it was cut off there."  
  
"Oh I see. So are you going to the tower?" Nods yes. "Ok ill save you a seat."  
  
Bus. "Ok kids settle down we should be there in a short while. You may now mingle."  
  
"Hey Sakura over here!" when Sakura arrives she ask, "why do you keep staring at my necklace?" "Huh oh there's something familiar about it, but hats all."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Class were here now please exit the bus."  
  
"Um Sakura can you wait here? I need to meet with some friends."  
  
"Sure." As Hikaru's running she claims to hear Hikaru calling her, "huh what? What is it?" she then began running after her.  
  
Meanwhile 2 Figures meet. "Hey Umi." "Huh oh hey Fuu. Have you seen Hikaru?"  
  
"No I haven't" she replies as she started to look around. "Hey!" yells someone.  
  
"Heh, late as usual I see," giggles Fuu. The 3 knight then hugged."  
  
"Hikaru!" yells Sakura as she ran towards them, "what di-" Just then a flash of light shined forth. The Girls then found them selves falling. "Ahhhh what's going on!" Yells a voice. 'Huh? Sakura!' "Help! Help! Help! Help! He-" Bing! Bong! Bonk! Bounce! "Huh? Ah a flying fish!" Umi then hugged it, "thank you old friend."  
  
The fish then landed at a castle and dropped them off. The 3 knights then waved it by. "Girls! You're here!" Umi quickly turned around, "Clef!" she then hugged him, "It's so great to se-"  
  
"Umi now is not the time. It seams multiple portals have been opening and closing all over Chaphiro, which more stronger monsters can come through." Fuu then looks down, "that's bad."  
  
Clef then looks around, "Ahhhh it can't be!" he yells as he ran to Sakura and grabs her necklace, "young girl where did you get this?"  
  
"Eke um uh I found it." "Where! Where did you find it!" Clef yells loudly. "Heh I found it in my room."  
  
" I can't believe it the Fourth jewel. that means you the fourth knight!"  
  
"Clef?" interrupts Umi, "Fourth knight? Fourth jewel?" "Yes four jewels, four knights. Red, jewel of fire; Blue, jewel of water; Green, jewel of wind. And now, Yellow, jewel of earth."  
  
"Uh knight? What do yo-" "Puu!" yelled something. "Aha! Monkona!" Hikaru yelled as the ball of puff bounced into her arms. (close behind came 3 figures. (No duh!)  
  
"Lantis!"  
  
"Ferio!"  
  
"Ascot"  
  
yelled the girls as the girls ran to their dear friends. (A/N: I would say boy friends but I say that because of Ascot.) "Hello my love, "Ferio acknowledged, and who's this young lady?" he said as he kissed the young girl he has yet to meet. "(blushes) Oh me I'm um Sakura."  
  
"Sorry to ruin your fun," interrupts Clef, "but you need some new armor."  
  
The four knights then started to glow. This one was different, the jewel was on her chest (not form 2 of original armor though). "huh? Whaa! Where did this come from!" BONG! BONG! "Err girls Quickly there's a portal opening in front of the castle!" Clef yelled to the girls.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: well that was a modification of this story. On the original this would be like chapter 3 heh. So now that I have some writing experience my chapters should be longer. 


End file.
